


Strange Life (Dante/OC/Trish)

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Rujul. He is a new guy coming into Capulet City by himself from his hometown of Seattle, Washington. Along the way, he encounters some things that are unexpected to him and his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: The Job

"Oi! Rujul," said a man's voice, "Rujul!"

Rujul looked up from staring at the floor for an hour and saw an older white man lookng at him. He had a bald head, dark brown eyebrows with some grey hair showing, wrinkles on his forehead, a dark brown smoke pipe and a black and white suit on him. The olive skinned man replied, "Oh right. I was just waiting for someone."

The older man replied back as he chuckled, "Of course you have, young man. I'm that person you're waiting for."

Rujul said, "Well then, sir. Should we get going on looking at the paperwork that I've worked on for a month, mister...?"

"Garris," the older man finished the olive skinned man's sentence, "Call me Garris."

Rujul was dressed in his white short sleeved buttoned shirt with a light grey undershirt, dark grey dress pants and dark grey shoes with light grey socks. To his knowledge, he wondered what job he'll go to since he is going to be a detective like his own father. His short hair was platinum blonde and his eyes were dark green.

+

**23 years ago...**

Rujul - at five years old - was looking at his human mother named Lisa with himself in her lap and his asura father named Salil coming home from work. He said, "Papa."

Salil looked at him and asked, "Yes, son?"

The half-asura answered, "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you."

Lisa asked her husband, "Like father, like son?"

Salil answered, "He is your son, Lisa. I know he will be a wonderful detective when becomes a man."

Rujul smiled and said, "That's right."

His father picked him up from his mother's lap and said, "Let's go to bed, young man."

As Salil and Rujul went to Rujul's room, his father tucked him in and said with a smile, "Good night, Detective Rujul."

+

**Now...**

"Interesting," Garris said, closing Rujul's file, "Very interesting. You're Salil's son. I know your father for quite a longtime. Same for your mother Lisa. It's horrible quite that you had witnessed things such as the cancer that your mother suffered and didn't survive and your father's abduction."

Rujul scratched the backside of his head and replied, "Yeah. My mother past away about at least two years after my father's abduction."

+

**20 years ago...**

Lisa was dying and looking directly into Rujul's eyes and said, "Rooj. Please follow your father's footsteps and be man like you always wanted to be. I don't want you to end up just like him."

Rujul had tears rolling down from his eyes and replied, "Okay, Mama. You and Marina are the only people I have left."

His mother replied back, "Yes. I know. Just please, Rooj. Make him proud. Goodbye."

As she died on the hospital bed in front of him, the nurse - who turned to be his adult sister Marina - came into the room and said to Rujul, "Let's go, Rooj, okay? I'll go take you out somewhere to eat while other people are going to take Mama to a better place."

The doctor came in the same room and said, "Marina, you're taking your baby brother with you to your home. Correct?"

She replied, "Yes, doctor. I'm going to be taking care of him. Before that, I need to feed him since he's hungry."

He replied back, "Alright then. Take care of yourselves now."

Marina nodded and went outside the hospital with her baby brother to go out to eat.

+

**Now...**

Garris asked, "How are you now?"

Rujul answered, "I'm 28 years old."

The older man told him, "Well, I've been told by Morrison that he's waiting for you at the front of my office. He said that he would take you to your job."

The olive-skinned man replied, "Thank you, Garris. Take care."

As Rujul left the building with his file and go see Morrison in the car waiting for him, he saw Morrison in the car in front of him.

Morrison told him, "Rujul, I've been waiting for a while and told Garris that you would go get your job."

Rujul got in the car with Morrison and replied, "Thank you."

As Morrison started the car and drove towards the residential district, the younger man asked, "What do you do around here?"

Morrison answered, "I'm just the one that offer jobs around this city. For Lady, for Trish... even for Dante. You'll meet them soon."

+

**To be continued to the first chapter...**

 


	2. Chapter 1: Devil May Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that in the next episode: there will be two paths for the rest of the chapters. One that's mainly Rujul and Dante together (Yaoi/Boy Love Path), and the other that is mainly Rujul and Trish together (Non-Yaoi/Boy Love Path). Rujul X Dante will be Path A, and Rujul X Trish will be Path B.

As Morrison pulled over in front the shop of Devil May Cry, he said to Rujul, "Alright then, we're here. By the way, you're from Seattle, Washington?"

"Yes sir," Rujul replied, "That's where I'm from."

As Rujul and Morrison got out of the car, the olive skinned man asked the older man, "Is my luggage of my clothes and other things in the back?"

Morrison replied, "They got delivered in the shop early before we came here by Dante and Trish. They told me that you'll get yourself ready in your own room."

"How nice of them," Rujul replied, grabbing his sniper rifle case and his pistols, "I suppose we'll say hello to them."

As the detective walked in, he saw Trish getting off the desk. She said, "You're the new guy, Rujul."

He replied shyly, "Yes I am."

Trish was dressed in black complete with a corset with a lightning bolt design on the front, black skinny jeans, a belt, a choker, a bracer and a pair of high heel boots. Rujul was a bit shy around new people he would come across most of the time unlike his older sister and his parents.

Rujul told her, looking at his surroundings and said, "I don't see Dante anywhere."

The demoness told him, "Wait at the couch. I'll get him. He's possibly being a lazy ass like he always is."

Trish turned and walked to Dante's room to wake him up.

Rujul sat down on an old yet a bit torn up couch and crossed his legs with his arm on his right side of the couch. He overheard Trish shouting, "Dante! Wake the hell up, you asshole!"  
"Hey," Rujul heard another voice that turned out to be a man, "Don't you seriously have to ruin my beauty sleep, Trish?"  
Trish replied to Dante, "Your beauty sleep? Dante, you have someone that wants to see you. Just get out of bed now, or I'll let him see your birthday suit for once!"  
The devil hunter replied back, "Okay, Trish. Fine."

Coming out of the room first was Trish, who said, "He's going to be out of the room momentarily."

She came down the stairs and lean against the desk, also waiting for Dante.

Stepping out in nothing but sleeping pants that were hanging halfway to his waist, there was Dante. Muscular, white hair and blue eyes. His body was godly.

The white haired man looked at Rujul and said, "You're Rujul, are you? You don't mind if I call you Rooj for short, if that's okay with you."

The olive skinned blond man replied, "I'm fine with Rooj."


	3. Chapter 2: Fate Within the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... here we go. My mental health was completely bad. Same for my self-esteem.

Dante looked over at Trish and Morrison that are talking about her offer of a job involving demons. That served them the time to be alone to talk to each other. The white haired man asked, "Rooj, do you mind if you want me to come with you to your own room?"

Rujul answered, "Sure thing. It might have everything I need. I mean, almost everything I need."

Dante told him, "It does. Trust me. Come on."

The olive skinned man followed him to his room, and he saw Dante opening the door for him. Dante gestured his hands towards his room and said, "For the good detective."

The detective looked at him and replied, "Very funny, Dante."

As they enter the room, his room looked a bit old fashioned and ran down, but it is cozy to say the least.

"I like the room," Rujul said, "It's cozy."

Dante told him, "Well, I'm worried you wouldn't like it. I guess my worries are wrong since you said it's cozy. If you're getting scared in the middle of the dark night, you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me?"

A blush appeared on his olive skinned face as Dante said the last sentence, and he nervously looked at his own bed and then at Dante's face. He replied, "No thanks. Don't worry about me getting scared in the middle of the night."

Dante rose his hands up at the same level of his own head and replied back, "Just saying in case if you want me for anything. I'll be checking on Morrison if he has jobs for me."

As the devil hunter left the room, Rujul looked at his rifle bag on the bed that was partially covered by a comforter.

He removed the comforter off of his rifle bag, picked it up from the bed and puts it on his back after he adjusted the strap of the bag. The detective was surprised to have a room with two windows. He thought to himself, "I should leave and check on Dante and Trish and see if I want to work if any of the two."

Rujul left the room to see Morrison at the couch, Dante at his chair for his desk and Trish on top of Dante's desk.

Morrison said, "Rujul, I wish to ask you about who are you really want to work for. You want Dante or Trish? I suppose you get to know these two better when you want to work with them. It's your choice to pick."

"Well," he began, "I'm not sure, but this is a tough question for me to answer."

"I'll choose..."

+

**To be continued on chapter 3 with parts A and B...**


	4. Chapter 3A: My Father Knows Your Mother

"I'll choose," he answered Morrison's tough question, "Dante."

+

Yep. This is Part A involving Dante.

+

Dante smirked and said, "Alright then. Let's go, Rooj."

He was dressed in only his sleeping pants, but he has his red coat, his black boots, his sword Rebellion and his guns Ebony and Ivory. Rujul lets out a shrug and followed out the door with his sniper rifle and his pistols.

+

They arrived at the house on a coastal area that's over looking the coast. Rujul asked Dante, "Dante, are you sure about wearing your pants around like that?"

"Yeah," he replied, "What's the point?"

Rujul began before the door was opened slowly, "Well, Dante, I think you're a bit--."

The old lady poked her out of the door and looked at the men until Rujul finished the sentence, "I think you're a bit like a Calvin Klein model in those pants."

The old lady chuckled and said, "Calvin Klein, huh? My son and grandson loves those things a lot as much as you two young men. No wonder you two like them. By the way, I did tell Mr Morrison about the job that I want you guys to get done."

As the old lady walked back into her house and having the door wide open to the men outside, Dante tried his best not to laugh at Rujul. Rujul never knew that he had embarrassed himself in front of the white haired man until now. He sighed heavily and said, "Come on, Dante. Don't you want your pants around your ankles if you start laughing at me?"

Dante finally avoid laughing at him since he heard the blonde asura's warning and said, "Let's go, pretty boy."

As Rujul went inside the house, the white haired man followed him.

+

As they came into the house, they were the larger main part of the house. It was very vintage with crown moldings and old furniture. That left Rujul amazed and told the old lady, "This is a nice place, madam."

The old lady replied, "Why, thank you. That is all thanks to my son and grandson. They know that I love the beach. Plus the two people that helped them build the place."

"Oh really," Rujul questioned her, "Who are the two exactly?"

The old lady said, "Lisa and Sparda. Both from the legends. Both of them that were protecting the humans before my time. Even the asuras and devtas helped them and the Legendary Dark Knight win the war against the demons."

The blonde was pretty much astonished about this. He never knew his own mother, the savior to the human and asura races, would be busy helping her son and grandson build the old lady's house. Even Sparda helped?

"I never knew my mother and Sparda would be helping you guys," Rujul said, "I mean, it is good for her that she is willing to help other people."

Dante didn't know that his father Sparda help the old lady's son and grandson, yet he too was as surprised as the blonde. Dante asked, "Do you have any demon problems here?"

The old lady answered, "Yes. It was coming into my back porch and stealing my plants while breaking the planters."

Rujul asked, "In other words, vandalism?"

The old lady nodded at Rujul and added, "And theft along with destruction of private property."

Dante asked the blonde, "Are you sure about correcting the old lady is going to help us?"

Rujul answered, "It's called comparing multiple crimes in one incident, Dante. Not correcting. I've been in Washington and California most of my life while living with my older sister most of my life."

Dante rolled his eyes and said, "Let's go."

+

While on a watch for the demon, the detective asked, "Say, Dante? What is it like for you if you went out with anybody?"

The devil hunter answered, "You have to be kidding me, Rooj."

He ran his fingers into his white locks of hair and continued, "Let's say I haven't had a date with anyone in particular. I even tried to have a date with Lady when we first met. All I got is a bullet to my head. With Trish, that's a different story. She tried to kill me a couple of times. I saved her, and she saved me. She became my friend until she disappeared on me after I asked her if she would date me. She decline my offer and left. Didn't come back until a year or two later when I took the role as some kid's bodyguard. Bachelor life is what it is about. I enjoy most of the time."

The olive skinned man replied, "You ever get lonely?"

Dante only responded with a shrug.

+

A long arm came on the railing of the back porch, and up came a demon from the beach that stole the old lady's plants and destroying the planters. Rujul drew out his pistols and fired. The demon moved quickly towards the detective and said, "Lisa's pretty boy, isn't it?"

He glared and punched the demon into its face, breaking the nose.

Dante shot a bullet into the demon's head with Ebony and puts it away before it made a move on the detective.

Rujul told him, "Thank you."

The old lady came outside and said, "Thank you, boys. I don't know about you guys, yet I'm surprised that I heard a quick one from you two on that thing."

The devil hunter replied, "It's a pleasure, ma'am."

Rujul lets out a yawn and said, "Goodbye, madam. Take care."

The old lady replied, "I will."

+

When Dante was driving himself and Rujul back to Devil May Cry, Rujul was sleeping on the passenger seat and against the door. He didn't want to wake him up since the detective is sleeping like an angel. As he pulled over at the alley parking lot of his office, Dante came out of his driver's seat and go get Rujul out of the car by carrying him into his office.

Trish was seen leaning on the desk and asked, "Is Rujul really sleeping?"

Dante quietly nodded at her and placed him on the bed in Rujul's room. The devil hunter left the room and sat down at his desk, sighing and wanting to sleep.


End file.
